


Promises

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Luke was at his worst, Reg was always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“I know it feels like the end of the world,” Reg said gently, ignoring Luke’s protests as he poured the rest of the vodka down the drain. “But it’s not, okay? Oakdale isn’t the only school in the world and God knows Noah Mayer isn’t the only guy. So you need to snap out of it.”

“But I love him,” Luke argued pathetically, teetering slightly on the chair. Reg just shook his head and moved to take the now empty bottle out to the trash.

As he passed the table, Luke reached out and desperately grabbed at Reg’s shirt sleeve. “Don’t leave me,” he begged softly.

Reg smiled, taking a seat next to Luke and wiping away a stray tear from his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

It’s this memory that flashes through Luke’s mind as he stands in front of the newly covered grave, the chilly February wind causing him to pull his jacket just a little bit tighter. Beside him, Noah reaches out and takes his hand, and Luke fights the urge to pull away from his boyfriend’s touch.

 _You promised_ , he wants to say, but he knows Noah wouldn’t understand.

After all, he wasn’t there.


End file.
